would you trade your soul for gold?
by 4ki
Summary: one shot; first story;; AxelXOC ;;; review


this is my first story

sorry to disappoint you guys but its not AxelXRoxas

its actually one of my OC's, but hope you enjoy it anyways

and review and tell me what you think, even if there bad things kay thanks

aki out; please enjoy~

___________________________________________________________

I stood there over the water. The sun and cold water kissing my face and feet. The cars zooming by. I've always wondered what it was like. Do you really see a bright light? If you do, where does it go? Heaven? I don't believe in heaven but if it did exist that's probably not where I'm headed anyway. I felt nothing. I wanted to be nothing. I was about to be absolutely nothing. My feet on the edge about to slip off a smile plastered on my face.

"Hey!" I look back, my moment interrupted by some idiot. A crop of red hair, and green eyes came walking towards me. His voice like some sort of musical instrument played beautifully by skilled wise hands. "I said hey, so don't ignore me, what the hell are you doing out here?" how could someone so perfect like him understand anything about me?

"Dunno, thought I might jump," I replied casually. Why would someone so handsome give me the light of day? This guy sure is weird.

"Not a good idea…you might get hurt," he just smiled at me as he continued, "you wanna get something to eat?" I thought about it for a while. My stomach growled. He laughed, and even that was perfect, "You know they say that people tend to get depressed when they're hungry?" he extended his god like hand out towards me. "Come on!" he was a milky white color, with a perfect complexion, and soft warm hands. I grabbed his hand. He helped me off of the bridge, I stumbled. I've always been a klutz. "Are you O.K.?" I nodded.

"Yeah" I replied in a small tone. We walked to a concession stand nearby. He bought me fries and a vanilla milk shake. He was right; it did make me feel a lot better. I got out my wallet to pay him back for treating me. He stared at me in an odd way.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to meet his eyes. My cheeks got hot.

"Uhh…p-paying you b-back." He laughed at me, geez why do I even bother?

"So you're the stuttering cute type huh? You don't have to pay me back, it was on the house, by the way what's your name?" he looked down at me, he was a lot taller than me. I'd say he's seventeen at least, he looks about 5'7 in height. I tried to look at him but my eyes kept avoiding contact with his

"It's Kazuki, what's yours?" He looked at me a bit shocked, like most guys do when they find out I'm really a boy. I don't get why everyone thinks I'm a girl. I have no curves or anything.

"Axel" he stated bleakly. Time seemed to fly by when we were talking, we talked about really personal stuff too. By the time I had to go home, we exchanged phone numbers and everything. "So do you have a nickname easier than Kazuki?" I threw away my lunch in a nearby trash.

"My friends call me Aki." I tripped on a stone, but Axel caught me.

"Ahh~ it mean autumn in Japanese, right? It's my favorite season" he propped me up and dusted me off.

"I was born in October, so my dad thought it would fit, soon everyone started calling me it." He nodded his head.

"Well, I gotta go, see you later Aki, and don't be afraid to give me a call. I always answer my phone," he walked in the other direction. Leaving me to my thoughts. I walked to my house. Summer was ending soon. Then it was off to school. I spent those last two weeks with Axel. We got to know each other, and spend a LOT of time together, it was the best part of my summer! I guess you could say we became best friends before we knew it.

----------------------------

"Hey check it out, I found this in my back yard today!" he shouted to me like some little kid who found a really shinny nickel.

"What is it?" I looked at the oddly shaped object hanging off the leaf.

"You moron its a cocoon! You know like a butterfly!" he yelled. We sat there on top of the railing on a highway. Cars flying by like they had a pregnant woman in the back seat, about to go into labor. We walked on the highway often having deep conversations about life. I looked at the jar, it was in a glass with wholes poked in it.

"Ohhh...cool! So whens it gonna change?" I asked stupidly. He placed the little jar in my hand.

"Who knows?" we just sat there. Enjoying the silence, and watching the sunset. Things were good, but school will be starting soon, and everything will change. As if reading my mind axel stated.

"Sooo...this is probably gonna be the last time we hang out like this huh?" I looked down not wanting to meet his powerful gaze. I slowly nodded my head.

"Its the last day of summer and after that...were going to be crammed in book work, and other shit" I stated dreadfully. Man this blows, hard core. Finally the sun went down.

"I Should probably get you home, we do start school tomorrow, come on," he extended his hand. Just like the first day we met. I grabbed it slowly savoring the moment. He's right after all. School starts tomorrow. We walked home slowly. Trying to buy ourselves more, and more time together.

"Well, I'll leave you off here, you gonna be OK?" he questioned in a worried tone. I nodded, and we both parted ways. I started to walk but had my arm yanked back.

"I forgot to give you this!" he pulled out the jar with the cocoon, and put it in my hand. I looked at it dumb founded.

"But its yours? Don't you want to keep it," he shook his head 'no' and just walked away. I looked down at it. I wonder when it will hatch? Tomorrow I start the first day of high school. Not only that but I'm in all AP classes so I get to spend the day getting picked on by seniors. I went in my house and crashed on my bed. I sighed as I began to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------

Over all the next day went well, I got up got dress and walked to school. I skipped breakfast. I never eat, not like my fat ass needs it. Sure I get many comments on how 'skinny' I am, but all I see in the mirror is a fat mess. I got to school relatively fast. I got into the classroom, after twenty minutes of looking for the right class.

"Uh, is this science class?" I looked around at all the students. What?! No way!!

"Hey! Aki, no freakin way! Is it a small world or what?" Axel got up and walked over to me, he put his arm around my neck. I was too shocked to react. All of a sudden a girl with pink hair down to her calves stood up.

"Who the hell are you and WHAT are you doing with MY boyfriend!?" she looked like she was about to attack me.

"Easy Sumika! He's just a friend that I met over the summer, oh yeah! Aki this is my girlfriend Sumika." he stated bleakly. Funny he's never mentioned her to me before now! She walked up to us.

"Oh, you're a boy? Well, that's good. You better not be a faggot! If you are you better back off of him! Got it?" Ouch. I am gay…but she didn't need to rub it in like that.

"Hey, relax! And watch your mouth you know I don't like that word!" she just giggled, and clung to him causing him to let go of me.

"Class this is Kazuki, he's only fifteen but he's going to be in AP classes." The teacher announced. Everyone 'ooohed' but I wasn't paying attention. I knew I had no chances with Axel I just didn't think it would hurt this badly. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I sat in my seat in the corner in front of Sumika and next to Axel. The bell rang thirty minutes later. Axel came up to me.

"Lemme see your schedule?" I handed it to him. "no way we're in almost all the same classes. Sweet! That means I can help you find all of you classes, come on next we have gym!" he dragged me over to the locker room. Oh no! Not gym anything but that! I'm not the most athletic guy around. I'm also really insecure about my body. I've always been the smallest, and people use that as an excuse to beat me up, and pick on me. I sighed. Axel broke my train of thought. "Here you can have the locker next to me. No, no, no. If there's anyone I don't want to see me naked it's him!

"Hey Axe who's your friend?" some random guy asked. Oh no now all the guys were looking at me. I hate being the center of attention!

"This is Kazuki, but you can call him Aki" Axel said in a bored tone.

"Wow your short for a high school student, how tall are you anyway?" I blushed, I hate when people ask that question.

"5'1" I stated shamefully. I sighed as the all laughed, or there jaws dropped.

"HAHA wait soo.. You're…pocket sized!" another person said. Making me feel even worse about my height.

"Thats bad right?" I replied dryly. They all just laughed. Suddenly this really tall guy with pitch black hair, light skin, and piercing grey eyes stared at me like he was going to eat me.

"Vincent" he said, a stoic expression, he extended his hand. I took his hand in mine, but instead of shaking hands…he kissed it! What is he some fancy French guy?!

"M-my name i-is Kaz-zuki" I've never had a guy treat me like that before! It was really embarrassing!

"Pleasure to meet you Kazuki" he smiled. I blushed, out of nowhere I felt myself being yanked back by someone.

"Vincent…shouldn't you be in math class?" Axel looked like he was going to attack Vincent at any second. They must have a bad history together or something?

"I heard how cute the new student was, and just wanted to see if the rumors were true," he looked at me, then smirked, "I must say...I'm not disappointed at all." It took me a while to understand what he was trying to say. I can be pretty oblivious at times, when I finally figured it out I bursted into laughter.

"HAHA me? Cute? HA! Your funny! If I'm cute, then the lunch lady is sexy!!" I slapped my knee.

"See what you did Vincent, why don't you just go back to class already" Axel sounded mad.

"I just came over here to greet the new student, just some harmless fun I assure you" suddenly they got into a heated argument I took that as my cue to change into my gym uniform in the closet where no one could see me. When I came back everyone was gone, except Axel.

"Uh-" I as about to apologize for leaving them to argue until he cut me off.

"You know, you don't give yourself enough credit, your really good looking you know." He looked down. I scoffed at that.

"Me? Good looking? Yeah right. Please! I'm a fat cow, midget, I have white-blondish hair, and ice cold blue eyes. Nothing about any of those qualities is attractive in the least." He chuckled and walked to me so we were right in front of each other.

"I happen to like short people, your not fat at all your like a twig, your hair is soft and silky, your eyes are just...gorgeous." He cupped my chin. My stomach fluttered a bit. He was so warm. " light pink soft lips, rosy cheeks, soft white skin..." he just went on as he leaned into me. Our lips met for a brief moment. When we split apart neither of us knew what to make of the situation. We snapped out of our thoughts when a classmate walked in. we quickly let go of each other.

"Hey the teachers starting to get pissed you guys better hurry up." We nodded and went off to gym class. I avoided Axel the rest of the day. At least I attempted to. We literally have ALL the same classes. He'd also just pop up randomly in the hallway. Not to mention he sits next to me in like all of my classes!

"Hey! Wait up!" oh no here he comes. I ran in the other direction. Bumping into many people. I'll say sorry later.

"G-go away!" I ran up the stairs. I was just trying to tire him out so that he would leave me alone. Damn he was right behind me too!

"Wait look out!" I looked back at him, all of a sudden I tripped and went flying back. I'm sure I would have broken an arm or a leg if Axel hadn't been there to cushion the fall...with his body. I landed on top of him.

"AH!" we both said in unction, on our way to the hard cement floor. I realized I was on a very private area of his. I tried to get up and run away again, that is until my ankle gave out under pain, and I came crashing down.

"Ow,ow,ow" Axel got up and rubbed his head. Realized that I was in pain and turned all his attention towards me.

"You OK?!" he tried to sound calm, but I could tell in the eagerness of his voice he was worried.

"Uh, haha yeah I'm fine!" I tried to get up again, and fell again. This time I had a pair of arms to catch me. "OK so maybe my ankle hurts a little, but don't worry! I've had worse things happen to me." There was an odd silence.

"That doesn't make me feel any better, in fact that worries me even more!" I didn't have time to respond, because when he was done with his sentence I felt strong arms wrap around my legs and back. He was caring me bridal style. I was so embarrassed I started to shake.

"U-um...I'm really fine! I'm sure I can walk no-" he cut me off, as I was going to finish my sentence.

"Shut up! I'm taking you to the nurse and thats final! Oh and stop shaking would you!" he sounded so cold, it hurt. I calmed down.

"S-sorry" I said timidly. He sighed and had an annoyed look on his face. I played with my lip piercing. My sister tells me thats how she knows that I did something wrong because I always bite on my left lip piercing.

"I'm not mad at you. Just really irritated that you've been avoiding me all day," he tightened his grip on me. "do you regret it?" I looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes. Hopping that he would drop the subject. "the kiss I mean?" I sighed, apparently not.

"No, its just...you have a girl friend, and I'm two years younger that you, and I just don't understand...why you would like someone like me?" We were both silent. I inwardly laughed, its not like we could be together anyway. I'm two years younger, I'm fifteen and he's seventeen, not to mention that we're both guys. I know I don't mind it, but Axels different. I wouldn't want to take him out of his confront zone.

"Me and Sumika have been dating for a while, but for all the wrong reasons. I'm not attracted to her at all, I basically keep her around out of sheer boredom and pity." My heart beat sped up. I knew where this was headed, I have no right to take him away from her, especially sense she can full fill his desires, and do things for him that I never could. So I did the one thing I hated to do, especially to people who are important to me, I lied.

"I-its whatever OK! It d-doesn't matter! It was a o-one time t-thing, right? Never again, OK!" there was a long pause. My heart felt heavy, like I was being held back by chains or something. Whatever it was I didn't like how it felt. Axels grip one loosened a bit.

"I'm very fond of you, Aki, I just want you to know that OK?" I looked up at him. What's that supposed to mean? Oh well. We got to the nurses office shortly after.

"U-um no ones here?" I looked all around but to no avail.

"Don't worry, the nurse is on her lunch break about now, here give me your foot," he took my foot and removed my shoes and sock. I winced a bit. "sorry, but we'll have to wrap it up...and you wont be able to run for about a day or too, so take it easy," he wrapped it gauze.

"H-how did you learn how to do all of this?" I stuttered sheepishly. He looked up at me and smiled, beautifully.

"My brother is going to school to be a nurse, so I picked up a few things here and there, its nothing special really," he explained as I smiled at him. A real one. Not ones I show to everyone else so they think nothings wrong, no...this one was real.

"Ohh...uh t-that's cool," I giggled. He helped me off the chair. I continued "u-uh listen...sorry about you know. Avoiding you and stuff," he just shook his head 'no.'

"Naw its not your fault, don't worry about it. I'm just sorry for freaking you out," we both just laughed, "well we missed lunch, and sixth period. What do you say I just walk you home?" I nodded, there are only 7 periods anyway.

"Sure why not!" I exclaimed, probably sounding like an idiot. We snuck out the school from the back, the whole time just walking and talking, I'm glad things are back to normal.

"W-well this is my house!" I turned around to face him. I laughed at the face he made, it looked distorted, but in an appealing way.

"Holy crap this place is huge!" I just laughed at him, as he stood there mouth open like some sort of weird looking fish.

"Well, my dad likes to own stuff, he's kinda shallow" he just cracked up, causing me to laugh. Everyone was looking at us but we didn't care we were just happy to have each others company. He poked me.

"Hey…um I know this is random but would you consider going out with one of my friends…she really likes you?" I started to laugh again but this time really hard. He just looked at me weird.

"Uhh…I don't mean to…reject her or anything, but I don't like…girls" I got serious, and looked away. He looked at me shocked.

"So you ARE gay?! i had a feeling, I just wasn't sure" I cringed, and nodded, "Its pretty cool" I looked at him shocked.

"Not really, you don't know how many people stopped being my friend because of that." He suddenly got serious.

"Well, that's a dumb reason! Why the hell would your sexual preference matter to anyone else?" I giggled, "Things like that really piss me off you know, who are they to tell you who you should and shouldn't like!?" I let him finish his rant. It did make me feel better though.

"Thanks that's really cool of you to say but, its different when your guy friends know your gay. They start watching what they say or do, then they start to make these false accusations of me coming on to them. Then they just stop talking to me all together…I've lost many friends that way" we both went silent.

"Well, I can assure you that I would NEVER do something like that, we'll always be friends not matter what, OK?" he smiled at me. I nodded my head. He looked at his watch. "well I better go or my brothers going to kill me, see you later Aki!" he walked away. I was about to open the gate to go to my house.

"YOU LITTLE SMUT" I turned around to find a fist connect my jaw. For a girl who looks like she's never lifted a finger Sumika can hit really hard. "I knew it! You are a fag! Just wait till school tomorrow you little tramp, your going to regret even BREATHING!" she stomped away.

"Ouch!" I sighed and got up. I dusted myself off and walked in my house. Another night of me falling asleep to my father and his wife fighting. Her calling him 'good for nothing' and 'useless' screaming and crying like a little baby. Him calling her a 'gold digger' and a 'bitch' then apologizing and feeling sorry for her. I slept fitfully, they're so annoying. I finally got to bed at around 1:30 am.

I yawned and got off my bed. "Time for school!" I did my English project last night it didn't take me too long.

"HEY! Kazuki, get your ass out of out of bed now!" great, dad got drunk last night and now is in a pissy mood. I quickly got ready and made my way out the door to avoid contacted with the stupid drunk. That didn't fly with the old man, and suddenly I felt my hair being ripped back as I flew across the room. Shit.

"uhh...hey dad" I tried to say as calmly as possible, but I really wanted to just get he fuck out of the house.

"where do you think your going you little shit?" he mumbled, his raspy voice making me cringe.

"S-school" I replied softly, as not to anger the already half crazy man.

"awww with out a hug from your dear old dad?" he laughed, "come here son, give your father a hug, he works hard to support you" I sighed. I truly hated when this man even looked at me, and when he touches me I want to throw up, and some times I do. i walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him. i knew what he wanted me to say, even though i die every time I say it.

"I love you papa" I whispered. I didn't mean it, I never mean what I say when it comes to him. he makes me sick. He's a fucking pedophile and he makes me sick to my stomach. when I was little I'd often wake up to him sitting next to my bed looking at me a small little boy who just so happened like to sleep naked. I'd watch him play with him self, I'd just close my eyes and try to sleep, but i never could.

"I love you to son, you are my sweet sweet little boy," there was an odd silence, "now get your ass to school, before I kick it!!!" he threw me out the door, he often has mood swings like that when he's drunk. All i know is he's a stupid ass, and I can't wait to move out.

--------------------------------

"Hey Aki! Come sit with me at lunch, I'll introduce you to everyone!" I nodded my head but before I even got the chance to move Sumika came out of no where and clutched Axel in a death grip and dragged him over to sit with her.

"Another day sitting by myself…nothing new" I sat in the corner of the cafeteria. Shortly after a girl came up to me.

"Hey mind if I sit with you?" she smiled at me kindly. She had sun kissed skin, long blond hair, and jade green eyes, she was really good looking. I nodded my head. She took a seat. "You must be the famous kazuki correct?" I looked over at her.

"Yeah, how do you know? Who are you?" she extended her hand. I shook it, politely.

"I'm Rikku, I'm Axels best friend…as to how I know who you are, Axel hasn't stopped talking about you, yeah he called me around the end of summer vacation and was like 'OMG Rikku you should have seen this kid I met, he's amazing!!!' HAHA!" she said it while trying to imitate his voice, just making it sound funnier, " I'm serious I've never heard him so happy, especially about meeting people! He's usually an antisocial, stoic bastard!" I blushed.

"I-I'm not that special" I drank my coke to distract myself from the conversation.

"Trust me when I say Axel tends to find you very special" I choked/coughed. I wiped my mouth. " you OK there little buddy?" she chuckled.

I nodded my head.

"I-Its just t-the way you phrased it m-made it sound l-like h-he-"

"Likes you?" she finished my sentence. I blushed bright red,putting even the most ripe and red cherries to shame.

"N-NO!! Not a-at all! J-just…um!?!" I couldn't think of any words to make thins situation any less awkward.

"What's not to get! He love you and you love him!! Everyone's happy, haha" she patted my back. I was silent. She just laughed at me.

"HAHA sorry to break it to you but, he's got a girlfriend, doesn't like guys, and he's way out of my league" I replied dryly.

"listen sweet cheeks, his girlfriend is a bitch, and an ugly whore, and if you think she's pretty then I'm going to have to slap your retina back into fucking place" the blond girl hissed

"yeah but-"

"AND Axel doesn't like girls at all...he just has nothing better to do but date them...truth is he's got to think of something else to 'get it up' if you know what I mean" she got louder.

"ok but if you would ju-"

" and lastly you guys are both fucking bangable, so don't tell me your not in the same league, cause if I were Axel I'd spread you across this table and do naughty things to you all night!!!"

"OK OK...I get it, but still...we're just friends" I stated half heartedly.

"But you want him to be more than that" she looked at me in a way, as if she could see through to my very core. It freaked me out, it felt like I was naked and she could see everything.

"I-I DON'T!" I stood up, and everyones heads turned. I looked over at Axel to find him looking at me too. I looked away quickly and stayed shut.

"That's bull, and you know it!" then the bell rand I quickly threw my lunch away and ran to English class.

---------------------------

I presented my project, I did it on Hitler. I've always been fascinated by world war 2 for some odd reason.

"I want to go next!!!" Sumika flailed her hands in the air.

" OK, OK Sumika you can go next!" The teacher announced in a bored tone. She skipped to the front of the class. I wasn't paying attention too much.

"OK so I decided to do a report on someone on the class!" I looked at her, she looked at me. She smirked. "I'll tell you his name when I'm done."

"Why can't you just tell us now?!" Rikku yelled.

"CAUSE IT'S A SECRET! Now shut up you stupid dike!" wait?! Rikku's gay too?

"Psh…that's no fun!! Oh and you call me a dike again I'll break that fake little face of yours!" she folded her arms and looked out the window.

"Anyway…the story is of a young boy. He was born October 3 in a small little town. He has a step mother, mother, stepfather, and real father. He has been abused by his mother. His step mother is a druggie and whore, his step father is on record for being a pedophiliac, and his real father is a drunk. He has four other brothers, and one sister…all gay" she paused for a while. When she said the birthday I knew she was talking about me, and I almost pissed my pants. She was going to say my name at the end. Who knows what other stuff she was going to say about me. I was shaking like crazy. This was so embarrassing.

"Sumika…is this going to be appropriate for school?" the teacher interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah…don't worry teach! Anyway! He has had several suicide attempts, four runaway attempts, and has been in a rehabilitation center five times! last but not least, I found out he was gay!" everyone in the class was just silent. she continued " and i bet your all asking your self 'who is this young man' well ladies and gentlemen," she pointed at me, "its kazuki!!" everyone just looked at me, in shock.

"A-Aki...its not true...is it?" Rikku spoke to me with sympathy. She had a hurt look on her face as if to say 'its OK you have friends who'll help, she turned to look at sumika and got furious," YOU FUCKING!!..aghhhh!!! why would you say that, you horrible little!!! GAH! I can't even think of a vile enough word to describe you!" she punched her desk.

"S-sumika!" Axel stood up, and looked like he was about to punch something, and cry at the same time. He looked over at me. " Kazuki I swear-!" it was too late tears were threatening to fall while some already had,I kept my composure and i wouldn't break down. i knew it would just make me look like a weak little boy, I was shaking too. I got up slowly from my desk and opened the door. I was about to leave when sumika shouted.

"Yeah thats right Fag, and tell your brothers and sister that they're SHIT, and should go die!" That made me snap. You can talk about me, punch me hit me I don't care, but you DO NOT disrespect the people who have saved me from my hell hole called life. They were the only ones who took care of me when my mothers, and fathers were out being stupid, and corrupting my young mind. I turned around and screamed.

"LOOK I don't care it you hate me, personally your opinion means SHIT anyway, but don't drag my family into this! Do you understand!!! and the next time I do catch you talking shit about them, I will take my fist and shove it so far up your VAGINA that it will crack you in half!" I walked out the door and smashed it closed. I ran out of the school. I was walking aimlessly for a couple of hours. I found my self in a strange part of the city that i wasn't exactly familiar with. I suddenly felt myself being pulled back into an ally way. I screamed.

"SHHH! Its just me!" I turned around to face Axel. He just smiled at me. I was pissed, and I was so sick of this drama so I started to struggle again.

"leave me alone! I don't want to talk or even look at you!" I yelled I did my best not too look into his eyes, because I knew if I did, I'd break down.

"hey!" he yelled, "calm down, what's your problem?!" I stopped struggling and calmed down. I stood there in silence, I'm such an idiot, its not like Axel did anything wrong. Yet here I am taking out my anger on him.

"What do you want?" I didn't intend for it to sound mean, but I guess with a phrase like that its unavoidable.

"Ouch...wasn't expecting that!" he looked away. "I just wanted to make sure you were OK, you kinda flipped out back there..even though I don't blame you, I would have done the same," he held his breath, then continued, "which is why...I broke up with her." I didn't acknowledge the last part of what he said.

"Sorry, I d-didn't mean to make you worry. Didn't think you would care that much?" I got thrown off balance when he suddenly hugged me. I held on tightly to his sleeve.

"Of corse I was worried about you, I told you I was fond of you didn't I?" I let go and looked at him confused.

"Yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything?" he looked at me hurt. I don't get what he means?

"So my confessions mean nothing to you then?" he stated sourly. OK now I was really confused

"Wait...what? Confessions? What confessions?" he looked like he was thinking about something. He sighed.

"When I told you I was fond of you," he leaned his forehead on mine, "it was my way of saying I love you." My breath hitched, may face was as red as one of those really sweet granny apples.

"W-what?! Y-your talking c-crazy now!! HAHA! Come on seriously!?" he shook his head 'yes'.

"Why do you think I broke up with sumkia?" I shut my eyes tight. I felt almost dizzy, this was way too much to handle! I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that he said he loved me.

"But," I suddenly got quiet, "w-we're both guys, and...even after all of those things that she knew about me, and told everyone!" I looked down, "How can you love someone like me?" he leaned his forehead on mine again.

"I don't care if we're both guys, gender is just a word to me" he just smiled, I looked down. I couldn't bare to look him in the eyes.

"BUT! Still...you know all the stuff about me that sumika said was true...do you still love me? Even now?" I tried to look away. But he cupped my chin so I couldn't.

"You tell me?" and just like that he closed the distance between us. My face felt like it was on fire. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We finally let go after a desperate need for air. We stared into each others eyes. I finally spoke.

"I-is this OK?" he gave me a questioned look, "Is it OK to b-be this h-happy?" a big grin popped up on his face.

"Yeah...its OK to be happy." We just stood there hugging each other in the dark ally. Axel chose to break the silence.

"We would probably get going huh?" I nodded my head and we both walked out into the bright side walk filled with life. For once in my life, I felt truly alive, and I saw everything in full color, as opposed to the once dull grey color. We walked down the street out hands intertwined.

"So...does this mean we're together?" he said in a sarcastic tone. I just rolled my eyes. I jabbed his rib. "HAHA! Ouch, what was that for?" he said playfully.

"Wow, five minutes of being a couple and we're already about to kill each other!" I sighed. We crossed the street and made our way to the high way. Just like good old times. Hard to believe that was about moth ago!

"Why do we always come here?" I asked in a curious tone.

"I like the sound of cars flying by, and there's that huge wheat field that we always went to, the ones with the beautiful sunflowers!" I clapped my hands.

" Oh yeah! Remember that time when we walked at night! We got to see the fire flies! They looked so pretty!" I laughed.

"Yeah and they made you look beautiful!!" I could tell he said that without thinking because when he said it, he quickly put his hand over his mouth and gave me that 'oh crap, I said something I shouldn't have' look. I just laughed at him.

"Oh come on," then I stopped what I was about to say, "hey...Axel?" he looked at me curiously.

"Yeah?" he replied simply.

"When did you figure out that you loved me?" I looked up at him with a sincere face. He took a while to respond, but when he did he made my heart flutter.

"When I first realized that I was in love with you...was when I saw you on that bridge about to jump" I gulped.

"R-really," he nodded his head 'yes'. I blushed I pushed him almost causing him to fall, "Y-you can't just say things like that to me you know!! S-so you better mean it! Got it mister?!" he just smiled and nodded his head.

"Trust me, if I didn't love you...then you would be able too tell." Grr! There he goes again, saying things that make me blush, gosh Kazuki man up already! I yawned. "so Aki where do you want to go?" I thought about it for a second, and smiled. Now it was my turn.

"Where every your willing to take me Axel!" and for a split second, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a light pink hue on the base of his cheeks, and I knew I got him. I felt proud of that. We walked on the highway hand in hand, listening to the cars VROOM! By with there blasting music.

"Then I'll take you to a happy place Aki," he looked down at me. We just walked. I was defeated.

----------xxx----------

"HAHAHA! Bet you can't catch me Axel!" I ran in a zig zag motion. The sunflowers, and the wheat from the field tickled my legs, arms and other exposed skin. I felt the dirt under my toes, It felt as though I was stepping on life its self.

"Come on Aki! Your seventeen, your acting like a ten year old!" Axel yelled from his car. Our favorite song playing in the background 'living together' by circa survive. He chased me anyways." get back here!"

"You'll have to catch me slow poke!" the sun was kissing our hair and we played in the fields of life, and peace. He was catching up to me, and fast. "N-no fair! You were on the t-track team!" I started to pant out of breath.

"Well then you shouldn't have challenged me!" I was suddenly tackled to the floor. We both just lay there gasping for air, like fish out of water.

"Your older than me!" I wined.

"I'm only nineteen! And shut up you should have the gift go youth on your side anyway!!" we both just started laughing. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Beautiful weather!" I closed my eyes. I extended my hands to the sun as if asking my mother to give me a hug. I felt a slight pressure on it and hummed the song in the background that was still playing. I opened my eyes to find a small little bird on my index finger.

"I will never understand how on earth you are able to do that," I turned around and the bird flew away. I went into my backpack and pulled out a little glass jar with a leaf in it and something else equally as beautiful. I opened the jar and it flew away. Me and Axel just smiled. I never really liked butterflies, but I grew to like them over the year.

"I'm magic" I cooed as smoothy came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. With him I felt so safe, I didn't need to pretend that everything was ok when i was around him, I could be myself.

"your moving in with me tomorrow, I'm getting you out of that house," he looked down, I looked up and smiled.

"sense when do you decide this stuff on your own???" i frowned, I was just kidding of corse.

"Sense you became my wife! a mans got to do what ever he cam to protect his lad-eeee ow! ow! ow!" I twisted his nipple, "that fucking hurts!"

"thats the point! don't treat me like some damsel in distress! I have a penis too you know!" i yelled.

"shut up, I know! I just love you too much...makes me want to fight off all the bad guys who get in the way!" I turned away from him and started to walk back to the car. He quickly grabbed my arm an made me do a 360. He attached his lips to mine, i didn't struggle of corse, I loved him too much. The kiss was so passionate, i almost forgot where i was. He let go of me and leaned his forehead on mine.

"I love you Axel" I said randomly. I just felt like saying it is all.

"I love you too Kazuki" we both sat on the ground as a different song played we squished our feet in the dirt. The wind in out hair, a smile on our lips eyes closed. Finally we are both able to say that we enjoy life. Living together. I wouldn't trade my place with anyone, not for all the gold in the world.

______________________________________

**so thats my story, tell me what you think**

**or what i should add or get rid of....just REVIEW!!!**

**kay thanks and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask~!**

**and don't mind the spelling mistakes**

**hehe**


End file.
